Pernicious Redound
by Trash Girl Productions
Summary: I didn't expect to die. I didn't expect to be reborn later on either. I am Uzumaki Nori and this is the story of my new life. Semi SI, OC-insert
1. CHAPTER 0: Dying-Death-?

**Hello, I am Anaya413 and this is my first story to be posted. I am still searching for a beta other than GrimCreeper. She (if she actually said that she is male in her bio, she'll kill me... oops?) is my classmate and bro, and bros help each other, right? Welp, this is the unbeta'd version so please tell me which parts are to be corrected. Thank you and please enjoy the story.**

 _I will only say the disclaimer once because I do not like to repeat the fact Naruto and most references do not belong to me. Oh, this prologue contains a bit of Puella Magi Madoka Magica but the rest are all Naruto._

..._._._._._

Chapter 0 - Dying-Death-?

Dying the way I did is not something you could call "pleasant". Nope. Not at all. Almost forgetting everything before that is really a nope, especially when you're immobile and a freaking monster is walking towards you.

I was panicking. I have no idea who I am, what's going on nor why blood is leaking from the different injuries from my red clothed body. I saw that my broken arm held a scythe that looked like a long human spine with the goat skull holding the blade in place. Was I fighting that thing? Is that why I'm gravely injured at the moment? Why the heck was I even fighting that thing!?

Due to the panic and hyperventilating, my chest felt like it was being squeezed. I'm in distress, making my blood pressure rise. I'm quickly losing the blood that my heart is pumping. The monster towering over me isn't helping me calm down.

Well, that was until a glowing lady suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated beside me. At first I nearly had a heart attack and the next second, I calmed down. Why? I guess it was because she touched the rust colored, skull shaped stone on my chest, making it glow. I felt at ease, like the monster isn't a few feet away from me at all. Her long pink hair began to cover me up like a blanket as my eyelids are slowly closing. The pain is disappearing as warmth is replacing it.

'You've done well," the glowing lady said, her voice lulling me to sleep, "you may rest now."

And that was the last time I slept in that world.

.._._..._.

I never knew I would wake up, again. In a tight, dark place filled with liquid to be exact. The liquid is preventing me to breathe but it seems that I don't really need to. I can't move either. Not because I was restrained but more on not having energy to do so is the reason.

Where am I? Maybe I'm in some kind of spirit world? That's possible considering that I did die. Maybe I was only dreaming my death? You know what; I'll just sleep. I don't want my brain to override itself due to this crap.

..._._..._.

I did sleep but somehow, I just woke up again. This time, the place is white and wide, plain and simple. There seems to be neither a ceiling nor floor. It's like I'm standing in a white void. Dang, how the hell did I keep teleporting on different plains?

"Hello?" **Wow, it echoed!** "Echo!"

 _"Ya know,"_ **okay, so something responed to me, where is it co –** " _you do realize I can hear your thoughts, right?"_

 **Now that's creepy,** _"Shut up."_

 **Okay, where are you then?**

 _"I'm right behind you."_

When I turned around, I saw a girl. She wore the same clothing I had when I died. Same cherry capelet with torn hems, the skull shaped stone holding the capelet together, the long sleeved wine colored sundress with its hems torn and burnt on different parts, and the burgundy cloth wrapped around my ankles and the balls of her feet. She's even holding the creepy scythe! Her wild sunny blonde hair is tied high (I think it's as high as her temple) on one side as her bangs is let down on one side, looking like some kind of emo bangs. She stared at me with her upturned baby blue eyes like she is looking at a photograph. Her stare made me feel uncomfortable, so suddenly her ponytail became so interesting to look at.

 **Who are you? Where are we?** I could still feel her stare burning a hole on me. My foot is beginning to bounce up and down with its heel. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that the blonde blinked and palmed her pale face as she sighed.

 _"You really don't really remember,huh?"_ **Why do you think I'm even asking that then?** _"I'm Nozomi Rin, also known as the "cruen ta mors" or "Bloody Death"."_

I stop fidgeting as I hear that. As my eyes went wide, her smirk got even bigger, clearly amused with my reaction.

 **Kami, "Bloody Death"? Are you –** _"How the hell am I suppose to kill the unborn soul, genius?"_

 **Wait, wha –** _"Yep, you're not yet born. I'm actually the one who died."_

Its official, my brain is melting. I mean, how on earth am I suppose to process that major information. She said that she's the one who died so casually that it's unbelievable...

 **WAIT A MINUTE!** I shouted as I pointed a finger, or rather felt like I did, **How could I know you aren't lying!?**

 _"Oh man, why does this shit have happen?"_ Rin's right eye twitched as her face changed from smug to "are -you-serious", _"Say –"_ **YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED YET!** _–_ " _you wanna know where we are right?"_

 ** _Yeah, I did ask tha –_** _"We're actually in your mindscape,"_ ** _– stop switching topics! What's a mindscape anyway?_**

 _"You need to wake up now,"_ ** _Hey! Don't kick me out!_** _"Too late~"_

And that's what happened before I woke up, again.

..._._..._.

I could hear voices beyond the safe haven I am in. They are most likely my parents, especially the most audible one. I bet she is kickass and strong, her voice and tone are telling that message. To tell you the truth, I'm actually quite excited to meet them. I don't remember the Nozomi family so I'll make this life filled with memories of my new family.

That isn't the only reason, though. I wanna breathe again, to move every muscle and to know I will live again. It may be comforting to be here, but it's so boring. As pastime, I kick the walls a lot to get reactions. There were cooing and other funny sounds every time I do so.

But sometimes, my dad talks to me. His voice is a bit too low for me to hear, yet I knew that he is talking to me. I think he's going to be an awesome dad some day! I really can't wait after hearing more voices. I want to see their faces already.

..._._..._.

When I went back to my "mindscape", I noticed something different. There were floating holograms of what seems to be Rin's memories. Some of them showed her and a redhead running away from vendors they stole food from, others show their monster killing moments and the other are being compiled by the blonde herself.

 _"These are memories, indeed,"_ she told me as she placed another hologram in a floating folder icon, _"I somehow spilled them all over the place and made a mess."_

 **So, you could actually do this stuff?** I asked while watching Rin getting other memories. Watching her do so is very interesting to look at and you get to see something other than her standing in the middle of the void.

 _"Actually, not all of them are mine,"_ Rin met my gaze as she placed the memory in the icon, _"some are yours. For example,"_ she pulled a stray memory showing what I saw one first time I "woke up", _"my supposedly dying moments and the different sounds you've been hearing whenever you're awake."_

 _"Meaning, your mindscape is practically one huge data, allowing us to view different memories like files. Since I'll be stuck here for the meanwhile, I'll the one in charge of your different memories. To make our lives easier,"_ Rin tapped a finger on the folder and a hologram-like keyboard appeared under the icon, _"I'll label the folders and separated ours and to fix your memories in order."_

"Whoa, that's amazing," I exclaimed as a memory did appear in front of me. Okay, while I was listening to Rin, I was experimenting on making a specific memory A.K.A. an audio file appear. This made the whole "mindscape" thing more believable. I still don't know what that word means, but I'll figure it out soon.

The audio file looked like a YouTube bar thing only with other options on it. While I held the memory in place, I imagined that I'm wearing headphones connected to the audio file, and viola we have it. I experimented on the other options on it and found that they are actually editors of some kind. That means I would finally understand what the voices are saying to me!

 _"Don't get too excited,"_ Rin advised as she peeked from my shoulder, _"it may make the audio more audible, but it doesn't mean that it would make any sense at all."_

 **Joy kill,** I glared at her as the audio is being loaded, **why must you insist on being a pessimist?**

 _"I'm not a pessimist, I'm realist,"_ she stared back blankly, _"if you get too high, you're fall will hurt a lot more ya know."_

Okay, she was right – _"I told you so,"_ – the audio did get clearer but I only understood a few words. Thank whatever deity out there that my parents spoke my native language, or rather Rin's native language (I'm still confused with that crap). I really don't want to learn another language because of that stupid mishap. Some words are "godfather", "father", "Minato", "tomato" and actually, I heard some punching noises.

Well, this life is really going to be interesting.

._._..

 **Well, that's all for today. I'm really sleepy now, oyasumi!**

 **Anaya413**


	2. CHAPTER 1: Birth-Sadness-Longing

**Hi, Anaya413 here and I give you chapter 1. I editted the last chapter, which is similar to a prologue thus the name "Chapter 0". Now on to the show! Oh and I wanna say this one, TWO CHAPPIES IN A ROW! WOOHOO!  
**

 **To** **Storylover2036 : Thank you for being the first to comment :D**

 _Disclaimer is in Chapter 0_

Chapter 1: Birth-Sadness-Longing

..._._._._._

I spent the rest of my stay in mother's womb kicking the walls, fooling around in my mindscape (yep, I finally figured what it means) and learning video games and arcade games thanks to Rin's addiction in playing them. There's a downside when playing video games in my mindscape, I couldn't cheat them because I lack the skills. I was really hoping for that, though.

I was actually in the middle of beating Rin's Pikachu with my Zero Suit Samus when I suddenly got pulled out. I almost kicked the walls in frustration, but as soon as I realized what is happening, I stopped midway. I'm finally going to be born. I'll finally meet my parents!

.._._..._.

From what I know, giving birth is as painful as pooping a watermelon. But they didn't say that it will hurt the baby, too. I mean, the ultra tight tunnel is trying to squeeze the life out of you just to make you get out of your safe haven. I now know why babies cry as soon as they were out of here. Well, besides the fact it would be their first time to breathe.

Okay, let's skip the screams and tears of pain and proceed to what I witnessed afterwards. I was really sticky and icky, wailing and flailing, but someone held me in some kind of cloth. I can't open my eyes yet or I'll get blood in my eyes. I heard a man, the same man I've been hearing through the womb, being calmed down a tired woman, who is most likely my mother, and some old lady. Woah, Dad, calm the heck down! He's really hysterical at moment and I'm torn between laughing and crying. I settled to crying in the end because, why not. I'm a baby at the moment, you can't criticize me for crying.

As soon as my eyes cleaned and I calmed down, I opened my eyes only to be disappointed. Everything is blurry but I see lots of shapes and blobs. The man is a mixture of yellow, mild tan, blue, green, white and orange. The tired woman is a mixture of red, white and green. I didn't bother looking at the old lady since she is not that important to me.

"Here you go, Kushina," the woman holding me (are you a midwife because your hat is telling me you're a chef) stretched her arms towards the redhead.

"Thank you, Taji-san, Biwako-san," Kushina, my mother (I'm sure of it, don't tell me otherwise!), reached out and took me in her arms, cradling me, "she really looks a lot like me, only cuter."

'Daw, don't flatter me~' I squealed and laughed. My mom is totally flattering me.

"She's got Hogake-sama's facial structure," another lady, this one is older than the other, pointed it out. I can't see the other ladies, but I really don't care if they are midwives, I'm too busy thinking '"Hokage-sama"? My dad's name is "Hokage"? What?'

"And Minato's nose, too," Mom added, "Whoa, her eyes are purple blue! And look at those cute whiskers!"

'"Hokage Minato"? "Fire shadow Port"? What a suckish name Dad have,' I stared at the man looked scarily similar to Rin, 'Okay, not really, but my argument could still be valid until I get a name.'

The couple talked before Dad told me (he finally calmed down, thank Kami!), "From now on, you will be Namikaze Nori," as he took me from Mom.

'Oh ok, "Hokage" must be some kind of title then,' I looked at Dad at a new light, my eyes are probably sparkling, '"Wave wind Rule", I don't know but I don't care!'

I'm too happy to care; I finally got out and see my parents. I probably shouldn't have done that, though. But who could blame me, I didn't know bad things will happen a second after that!

Let me explain the things that happen: First of all, the old lady named "Bowako" and the other lady "Taji" was killed by some man with a deep voice. I can't hear what he said, but hey, I was crying again because of him. Then he took Mom. He took MOM! That bastard took her then teleported away! Dad left me somewhere after he teleported out of the place ( _"Wow, there are actually majou shoujo in this place,"_ Rin commented despite of the situation) and I think he went after the bastard. I was guarded by some white faced dudes for a while, they might be wearing masks but I'm not sure.

During the stay, I heard lots of screaming, shouting, and any other noise you could think of whenever a war is going on. Well, minus the cartoon whistling of a bomb being dropped to the ground. It was really terrifying, especially if you got reminded of your death because of those noises. I tried to sleep it away, block out the noises and cry, yet none of those won over the terrible sounds. And that's where Dad came in the picture.

He carried me while apologizing that it must be done. What must be done? The foul energy that was attacking the place needs to be defeated. How? It will be defeated by sealing the thing in me. How the heck is he sealing it in me? I guess I'll find out soon.

While we were on the way to that energy, the sounds got clearer and louder. Some are crying out for their loved ones, some are shouting orders to one another, and some are just screaming out of pure terror. I could feel the miasma, or something like it, coming from the foul creature when we got closer and closer.

As soon as Dad and I got there, he laid me down on some kind of rock before proceeding to fight, I think, the thing with Mom.

'Mom, she's here!? But she just gave birth!' That time, I almost had a heart attack. I mean, have a precious lady person who literally just gave birth and got kidnapped after childbirth and the next time you see her, she's on the battlefield, fighting a monster.

Going back to the point, I realized that Dad actually fighting another person while Mom is handling the giant orange monster. The person was probably the bastard from a while ago, since I felt pissed when I realized there was another person there. From what I have heard, that man got away and left us a humongous present.

My Dad ask Mom something and afterwards, he shouted something involving the words "Shinigami" and "Seal" before placing a hand over my stomach. And that was the second time I felt immense pain during that day. It felt like I'm being branded by a newly heated iron. From the corner of my eye, I could something sharp is coming towards me, aiming to pierce through my whole body. What's worse? I saw Dad stepping in front of me and so did Mom. The orange thing pierced their torso and when it disappeared, they both fell like a puppet with cut strings.

When they did, I screamed and wailed as hard as I can before blacking out.

.._._..._.

 **Third Person**

A toddler of age 3 quickly sat up from her bed, sweating. It was the third time of the week that she did. Wiping away her tears, the slid off the mattress and took her pillow. The redhead dragged her bare feet the smooth wooden floor of her bedroom. Upon opening the shoji door, her purple blue eyes met the watchful gaze of the ANBU guarding her from the woods. She blinked and tilted her head before stepping out to close the door.

She walked within the outdoor halls of her traditional Japanese cottage, her eyes focused on the shoji door at the opposite direction. The full moon shone above, making her incredibly long thick hair shine. The wind began dancing with her loose nightgown and long bangs when she opened the doors. Behind the doors are full of different paintings involving a blonde man and a red haired lady. Underneath two of the largest paintings are altars, with candles and an incense burner on each. The girl placed the pillow and kneeled before the altars and bowed.

"Happy death anniversary to you, Kaa-san, Tou-san," the girl said as she smiled sadly, "I hope you are happy wherever you are."

The tiny redhead took out two yellow tulips, yellow camellias and white chrysanthemums and placed them on each altar, just before the burner. She stood up and grabbed her pillow and headed towards the door. In front of it, she stop shortly to say, "Happy birthday to me."

 ** _Yellow Tulip – One sided love_**

 ** _Yellow Camellia – Longing_**

 ** _White Chrysanthemum – Grief_**

 **._._..**

 **Welp, this chapter is shorter than I expected. So yeah, for now I will focus on first person perspective or at least second. You saw just how much I suck at third person. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the bit of feels I added.**

 **Anaya413**


	3. CHAPTER 2: Nightmare - Home - Pink

**Okay, I know I ended the last chapter when Nori is already three. So I'll continue it a bit, adding some stuff for the things that happen a little bit during her birthday, 'til 5-6 years old. By the way, thanks to the people who bore with my un-beta'd chapters and to the following people who followed this story so far:**

 **Fell Metal**

 **bbb671**

 **mishuu**

 **turtlehoffmann2251**

 **Thank you! Here are your cyber cookies!** **Yes, this is a cookie.**

 _Disclaim is in Chapter 0, I ain't repeatin' that._

Chapter 2: Nightmare – Home – Pink

..._._._._._

Rin consoled me during my stay in my mindscape. In her own way in doing so, I mean. The monster, who take form of a gigantic fox with, I think, nine tails. I dunno, I'm usually too busy crying when Rin pounded the living crap out of the thing with her scythe. How she wasn't turned into ribbons yet is beyond me. Maybe it has to with her being a spirit? Okay back to the point, yeah, I cried and just lay in the middle of the pillow fort (or "Fortress of Happiness" as the blonde said).

The memory just kept on repeating and repeating that I began to hyperventilate when it flashes to me at random times. The thing is that Rin and I can't contain it or delete it. It's just there, showing the scene in a loop. Whenever I'm in the mindscape, the memory is always at my view. Even from the corner of my eyes, I could see it following me.

The last nightmare was at midnight during my 3rd birthday and death anniversary of my parents. I usually place wild flowers on the altars (provided by Hiruzen-ojji-sama) whenever I dream of the memory but recently, I read up the meanings of different flowers. This led me to planting many flowers, like the ones I recently picked up.

It's still 5 am, I think? It's still dark and now that I'm dressed in black beanie, shirt, pants and sandals, I'm hidden within the shadows. Well, not really, the ANBU could easily see me, even if I do my best in stealth.

Speaking of ANBU, the agent called Inu is the person I could call mentor and companion. After all, he joins me whenever I go to the Memorial Stone, taught me how to read and write, the one who saves me from the drunks who attack me occasionally in the village, usually supervises me whenever I stay over in the ANBU Headquarters, corrects the kata I copy from the others, etc. He says that he is only doing his mission, but I say it's more of a personal thing.

Speak of the devil; he's on his way to the memorial stone, too.

"Hello, Inu-nii," I greeted as I held onto my bundle of my mess of a bouquet, "here to say hello to the departed as well?"

I know that he is staring at me like I said the most obvious thing in the world, which I just did. With that, I rolled my eyes as I snorted, "I know, just asking. No harm done, right?"

Pretty sure that he sighed at that part, of course he knows I'll babble even more, "Whatever, you do your thing, I do my thing. I really can't help but destroy the silence. It's seriously deafening."

"Yes, Nori-chan, it is," felt like Inu smiled a bit, hurrah on my part, "it really is."

"Finally we joined forces in destroying it," I smiled back, "welcome to the dark side, my dear brother."

"Oh you haven't seen it yet," he mumbled, his mood darkening a bit, "and you can't avoid it." Oops, abort mission, abort! Plan B, Plan B! "I know, I know," I kinda squeaked that part out, "it's just a figure speech, Inu-nii!" He just shook his head side to side. Okay, Plan C! "I'm sorry! Don't be upset!"

Upon whisper-shouting it, I dropped everything and tried glomping him. The glomping part didn't really work since he just placed a hand on my head, effectively stopping the attack. Dangit, I'm too short! Inu's mood lighten up a bit as he reminded me, "No hugging an ANBU agent."

"But –" "No hugging, Nori-chan." "But –" "No." "But –" "Nori." "Fine!"

.._._..._.

Afterward saying our regards to the dead, which took about an hour and a half (Inu always send loooooooooong regards to whoever he gives to), we went to the ANBU HQ. In there, Inu began teaching me more kanji and codes. Why codes? 'Cause it's very essential to my future career as ninja, like the ANBU. Why ninja? From what I have read in the ANBU Archives ("Nori-chan, you aren't suppose to be here," Inu told me as he picked me up from the large chair, away from the sensitive information that only ANBU are allowed to read), jinchuurinki are usually trained to be weapons and being the jinchuurinki of Konoha, I'm kind of expected to fight for the village. Though, I'm not sure, Hiruzen-ojji-sama never said anything involving about my furry problem. And another reason is to defend myself from the people targeting me. I can't just rely on the ANBU agents to save every single time that happens.

Of course, I have to train first before achieving that. I can't just do civilian stuff then magically (no offense Rin) become a shonobi. Nah, that's not happening. Even prodigies train before earning the title. For now, I'll –

"Nori, you're doing it wrong," – train. Thank you, Inu for ruining my mental monologue.

" _Gonna have say thanks to him then."_

 **Rin, I can hear you!**

Okay, going back to the topic. Whenever I see an interesting and seemingly effective kata, I do my best to copy it, even the physically impossible ones at the moment. Then I try to bastardize it, and then add it with the other completely bastardized kata. After completing my set, I'm going to stitch it all up to make it all fit and viola! My very own kata set.

 **I'm such a genius~ But first…**

Snapping away from my train of thought, I suddenly split my legs apart, my toes point forwards and backwards, before lifting myself up with my arms. Wobbling on my hands (Wow, I'm heavy), I turned to look at Inu's reaction. From his posture, I think he was a bit startled with what I did. I would too if I was in his shoes.

"How was that?" I beamed, my beanie slipping off and strands of red began to show itself to the world, "Was it awesome? Or amazing? Or a really stupid and rash thing to do?"

"First, stop straining your arms, Nori-chan, they can't handle the weight yet," with that advise, I stood upright, shaking off the dirt on my palms, "I think that it is quite amazing thing that your arms didn't give with the weight it suddenly got but, please," he held my shoulders, "don't that again until you are older."

"No promises," I childishly stuck out my tongue. "Nori!" I freed myself away from his hold and ran away, laughting and shouting, "You can't catch me."

Less than a second, he caught me.

.._._..._.

The house, or rather a traditional Japanese cottage, is a gift from Hiruzen-ojji-sama. It is located in one of the many forests of Konoha, away from the eyes of the vengeful people. When I was 2 years old or younger, I was kicked out (or pulled out) of the orphanage for wrecking havoc in the building. Not that I did anything wrong during my stay there. Okay, that was a lie. I did cause havoc but not _all_ of them. Just a bit of payback to both caretakers (take that you jerks!) and the kids (only the bullies). Also, I somehow get the craving for pranks. Taking them out on the residents, that led me in the Hokage's office.

Not that I haven't come there before, it's just that Hiruzen-ojji-sama is really busy with paperwork, another source of learning kanji AKA reason to look at what he really is reading and working on every time. Don't really like disturbing his work so I only come rarely.

So it went like this:

The caretaker complained and complained about my pranks and my tendency in being involved in fights, which I countered as self-defense. Heck, she even blamed me for my tendency to wake everyone up in the orphanage due to my screaming, which I countered, again, that I get nightmares a lot. She got annoyed and told me that I don't have right to say anything, but the Hokage let me say it in my point of view.

I told him the crap most caretakers and kids pulled out, with the counterattacks I did. The lady caretaker interrupted me as much as possible to cover the murder attempts they did (not that I outright said any of that) and then Hiruzen-ojji-sama told her to shut up (not in his words, but yeah, you get the idea). As soon as I finished, he made the caretaker go out of the room. Then he asked me if I wanted to live in an apartment or a house, and the rest is history.

I didn't mention the drama that really occurred but this explanation is probably enough to summarize it.

Being in this cottage also started my passion in gardening (I'm going to make a request on making a personal greenhouse, since I can't really buy good stuff in the market) and painting (due being bored from just reading books I borrowed from Hiruzen-ojji-sama).

The plants are mostly composed of flowers and few vegetables like cherry tomatoes and marble potatoes. This hobby helped me conserve my allowance and have more food than usual. I may love ramen (thanks to the thankfully friendly people, no sarcasm) but I need other nutrients, too. Ramen may have a bit of vegetables and meat but its way too salty to be healthy.

My hobby of painting was actually triggered when I got bored of reading history and dictionaries. But the real thing that motivated me is that memo – no, nightmare I keep getting. Which lead me to saying a bit of my head problems to Hiruzen-ojji-sama, who asked for a Yamanaka, named Inoichi to look into my mind; that led to the adults' knowledge about Rin's existence who told Inoichi that she was created by me to organize my memories (smart move, saved both of our butts that time); which led to them (the adults) knowing about my knowledge about the two S-ranked secrets because of my photographic memory.

Only my memories were present, thankfully, because Rin hid her memories deep inside the Kyuubi's cage, whom she bribed with the video games, for a time now just in case a situation like that happen. Yep, video games, and he was forced to agree and was converted to the gaming world.

We also told them the stubborn memory that torments my supposedly peaceful nights, and I randomly asked for painting materials. I actually didn't expect my random idea to work out so well. I get to sleep more often than before.

There, another summarization for the most important events before my birthday, not including the attacks.

Speaking of which, I need to buy rice, again. Meaning, I have to go inside the village.

Crap.

.._._..._.

POV Switch

"Your forehead is so big!"

"It's as big as a board!"

"Pink hair? What a freak!"

"Ugly, little tramp!"

Those are the insults Haruno Sakura was used to hearing, but the pain is still present. The question "Why?" plagues her head each time an insult was said. Isn't it painful enough to make them satisfied? Apparently, it isn't.

"Aw, the freak is crying," how can, a three year old, not cry when she is being stoned. This commotion is being ignored by the passer by's, not wanting to be involved. All except the tiny cherry tomato, that is.

"HEY!" A shrill shout caught the attention of the children, including the bruising girl. The children saw another child wearing all black who was dragging a bigger, heavy looking sack, the pariah of the village. They smirked; they have another freak to target.

"Isn't this the demon your mom used to throw out of your stall?"

"Yeah, the tiny tomato is another freak."

"Wow, I think I heard something!"

"Did it come from the village's dirt over there?"

"I think," The little redhead said menacingly as she let the sack go, before cracking her knuckles, "I had enough of your insolence."

"Ooh, big word," One of bullies walked towards the smaller child threateningly, stopping a foot away from her.

"What will the baby demon do?" The rest of group began to surround the pinklette's defender, as the said girl watched, horrified, "Beat us?"

The redhead kept her eyes shadowed under her bangs, but underneath it, she rolled them, "What else?"

After saying that, the tiny girl kicked the one in front of her on the stomach while her fist connected to face of the one behind her; two down, two more to go. The said two beside her start, shocked as their companions fall before looking at the smaller girl. Terrified, they ran, dragging their injured friends.

"At least they really care for each other," the redhead crossed her arms, still looking at the direction the other children disappeared to, before sighing.

"You should have fought back," she turned to the frozen girl on the ground, "so they won't pick on you anymore," she held out her right hand towards the other, "I am Nori, Uzumaki Nori."

Sakura is hesitant to accept the help from the girl Uzumaki. Her parents may not any problems against the so-called "demon" of the village but the others do. Yet, here she is one the ground with only person who might want her as a friend. This girl is another freak of the village, a person who could actually relate with her problems.

And that is the day the blossom started blooming.

._._..

 **I have to warn you guys that I update only when I can squeeze it in my busy schedule. Meaning: there's no definite update schedule. Oh, the character might be a bit OOC from now on, especially Team 7.**

 **Thanks, again, for reading!**

 **Anaya413**


	4. CHAPTER 2B: Cherries -Timeskip- Duckling

**Didn't I say in the last chapter that my little baby's story will be until she's about 5-6 years old? Not that the whole story will end at that age, but I actually intended that the last chapter will end with her aging up. Sadly, I didn't expect it to be longer than usual last time so Chapter 2B is born!**

 **Oh by the way, I made a Facebook page. The link is in my bio, so if want to like, please do. Thank you!**

 **To redrosegamer450, thank you for adding my story to your favorites. :D**

 **To the new people who are following my story**

 **Amib11**

 **sighlert**

 **avaiaal**

 **moonligh**

 **Thank you by the way, but sadly I have no cookies at the moment. :/**

 **To Amy11: Nope, Nori-chan came from another world. Even though that's the case, her mere existence changed a few things in the Naruto world.**

 _Disclaimer is in Chapter 0_

..._._._._._

CHAPTER 2B: Cherries – Timeskip – Duckling

I really don't get those bullies. Seriously, why the hell would they pick on this girl? I mean, her hair may be in a very unnatural color, but her forehead isn't _that_ big. Speaking of the girl…

"You should have fought back," I turned to the bruising girl on the ground. Dang, I need to treat those wounds, too, "So they won't pick on you anymore," I held out my hand towards her, the girl needs it, "I am Nori, Uzumaki Nori."

I blinked at her thoughtful expression, showing that she's thinking about something. Does she doubt me? I think she is. I'm the "demon" the villagers, ninja and civilians alike. Maybe her parents are my hater, too? Fine, I'll leave then. She might get in trouble because of me.

"Okay then," My hand returned to my sack of goodies, freshly bought from the black market, "I'll see you then," I turned and began dragging my sack, but before I could get out of the alley, the girl spoke.

"I'm," My back is still facing her as she spoke, "I'm Sakura… Sakura Haruno."

In one quick movement, I threw Inu's gift at her. I don't really need goggles and I personally think goggles are much more badass looking than a bandana. Haruno caught it, startled by the sudden action. _"She's got nice reflexes,"_ Rin mused, quite amused, _"she should've used that when those asses began stoning her."_

"Your forehead's big, no?" I smiled at her surprised expression, "If you want, you could hide them with that. I won't need that for now, so you could keep it, Haruno-san."

Haruno just stared at the cup goggles in her hands, tearing up a bit. I waited for her to speak for about a minute or so, I waited as she wiped the tears threatening to leak down her cheeks before saying, "Sakura," her voice was a bit shaky and quiet, before making it strong and louder, "You may call me Sakura, Uzumaki-san."

I smiled, "You may call me Nori. I hope we can be friends."

When she beamed, I beamed back. I finally made my first friend. I hope it would last.

.._._..._.

I couldn't believe it, our friendship lasted for a year and still ongoing. Her parent may be wary of me, but they're pretty much fine about it. They are worried about their daughter's safety, which is kind of expected. None the less, they didn't do anything to separate us or anything. Heck, they even let me stay over whenever Sakura and I let time slip from our minds. Her mother was giving me sad looks for some reason, which led me to concluding that she and my mother knew each other.

Oh yeah, from being fast friends, Sakura and I acted like sisters. We even called ourselves the Cherīshisutāzu (Cherry Sisters), Sakura being Burossamu (Blossom) and me being Tomato. We are still being bullied and insulted upon, but now the rate of it went down. We have each other's backs after all.

The two of us are now the hated she-devils of the village, her parents are not happy but they let it be. After all, if their daughter is happy, they are glad for her happiness. Not that I knew, I, after all, am an orphan. I knew none of a mother's love and a father's protection. _"Please stop,"_ Rin interfered my rambling, knowing that I'll on and on for hours to come, _"just stop. Poetry's not your strong point."_

 **I am the vessel and I shall do as I –** _"Nori,"_ Rin's glare from my mindscape felt like drills at the moment. **Oh fine, it's not even my fault that I'm doing this. Damn you books!**

Okay, moving on. I actually tried to convert my pinklette friend to the ways of ramen, but alas, she chose the freezing wonders of ice cream instead. Well, I at least get a person to eat ramen with. We rarely did left each other's side after all. One day, as we were walking to eat Ramen Ichiraku, both of us were almost bulldozed by a speedily Uchiha duckling.

.._._..._.

POV Switch

Escaping the compound sounds hard and to do so is harder, Sasuke could tell you that. He planned for a long time now, desperate for an adventure. He knows his father is going to give him an earful with his mother probably will add more, same goes with brother. Well, his brother will just look at him disapprovingly. Even though these are the consequences, satisfying the thirst for adventure is going to make every single effort worth it.

So his adventure started when he managed to crawl out of a hole on the clan compound's wall, hidden in the wild bushes. He immediately ran like the wind, he ran towards the village. When he felt safe enough, Sasuke began to explore the different places his tiny feet could take him. He just hoped his brother wouldn't find out that he escaped.

The little duckling explored the different stores, seeing things he doesn't get to see in the compound. He walked and walked all day that he never noticed how time passed so fast, his stomach finally gave in and growled at last. A delicious scent replied to his complaining stomach, captivating it with its sinful charm. Little by little, his pace got faster and faster that the little duckling ran and ran he did.

Thanks to this action, he barreled onto a duo of cherries who happen to be walking towards the captivating smell. He crashed onto a pinklette as the redhead dodged. Oh how he wished he didn't follow the tempting aroma running.

.._._..._.

"One more bowl, please," ah, the happiness of having another person to pay her meal. Poor little boy, you shouldn't have crashed on Sakura. Speaking of which, "Hey, are enjoying your ramen, Uchiha-kun?"

He just sat, eating his second helping of beef ramen. Usually, kids our age can't eat that much. Heck, they can't even finish a large bowl but this little duckling just did, in front of our very eyes.

"Oh, wow," Sakura whispered wide eyed, shocked at the person eating so much, "did he just – "

"Yup," I stared blankly as another Uchiha entered. They seem to look alike, sibling maybe?

"Sasuke," wow, I didn't know people could sound so mono tone, "What are you doing here?"

The newly named Sasuke choked at mid swallow, coughing before stuttering, "Aniki!"

I need to insert myself into the conversation, "Eh, so this is the guy?"

"I think so, Tomato," Sakura replied then looked at the paling Uchiha, "he's paying right?"

Oops, wrong thing to say Sakura. That baby glare could kill a kitten, abort mission! Abort mission! "I could pay my share," I squeaked out, "you'll pay share, too, right Burrossamu?"

Sakura got my pointed look, "Of course, Tomato, we are," she waved at the older boy before we sped away.

._._..

 **Next chapter is absolutely going to be 2C.**

 **Sorry if I couldn't finish it but I need to rush. I'm going to Kidzania (or whatever you spell that) with my mom and we have to leave at early morning. I finished this on 1 am, so yeah, I screwed.**

 **The explanation to why I've been writing in rhymes is because I'm watching "Romeo and Juliet" and I blame Shakespeare, why does he have to be our lesson in English?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and please visit my bio to check out my Facebook page!**


	5. CHAPTER 2C: Apology - Ally - Academy

**So many typos, bhjoFVHFVufbchVBHVBy7uBKB! I shouldn't have rushed last chapter…**

 **Okay, I'll edit it later, but for now, let's focus on chapter 2C. Shall we?**

 **Good news, I finally got a beta! Her account may be deactivated for a while now, but hey, I let her read my draft and BAM! She became my part time beta reader!**

 **To the new followers of this story:**

 **Bottled Memories**

 **CastielIsMyAngel**

 **KumorikoKumoriko**

 **Llyrica**

 **LucediDio**

 **To the people who added this story to their favorites:**

 **Bottled Memories**

 **LucediDio**

 **lojenz**

 **xxMockingbirdxxx**

 **Akira Teno'no**

 **And the peeps I mentioned last chapter, you all get cyber cookies! (** **\** **) (** **\** **) (** **\** **)**

 **Beta'd by Felicielvargas (deactivated)**

 **WARNING: This chapter have a bit of an M rated scene (not really but not exactly for children's eyes)**

 _If you read the previous chapters, you already know where the disclaimer is._

..._._._._._

CHAPTER 2C: APOLOGY – ALLY – ACADEMY

Sasuke groaned. Great, those girls ditched him. He glared at the empty seats and the bowls being collected by Teuchi. The duckling mumbled inaudibly to himself, 'I'm in bigger trouble now,' he pouted, 'why did I agree with them, again? Oh right, I crashed on one of them.' he winced and brought a hand over a healing bump on his scalp, ignoring his brother seating beside him, 'For a girl, the pink head hits hard.'

Itachi tilted his head as he watched his little brother make faces. "Sasuke," he finally decided to bring his brother out of his thoughts. Sasuke flinched before slowly looking towards his direction, his eyes not meeting the weasel's, "Yes, Aniki?"

"How much do you owe Teuchi-san?" The duckling's fear became confusion and shock as he finally met his sibling's eyes, merely emitting a small "Eh?"

After all, he thought Itachi will scold him for escaping the compound without their father and mother's approval. A tiny part of his mind knew that this scenario might happen, but he never expected it to turn into a reality. Watching as Itachi ask Teuchi and pay for his and the duo's meal, he asked meekly, "Am I still in trouble?"

"Father sent the whole police just to search for you," Itachi replied, he beckoned Sasuke to follow him, "and Mother said that she will have a word on you later."

Sasuke groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

.._._..._.

His butt hurt. Sasuke rubbed his sour, reddened cheeks through his shorts. Until now, he didn't know that the Uchiha patriarch was a Jounin during her youth. Thanks to this, he fears the strength of women more than ever.

Fugaku, the Uchiha clan's head and their father, didn't give him time to recover from the spanking. The youngest was given a bucket, a scrub and a floorcloth. His father then sent him out to clean the hallways of their house. It was a fun activity, even if their house is bigger than the usual Uchiha clan member's residence. When he finished, Fugaku assigned him to clean the kitchen tiles, something he wishes not to do.

When he got there, Mikoto had cleaned a bit to ease his workload. He promises to thank his mother later. Sadly, even though he just started, his hands and back ache already. Scrubbing stubborn stains is a total pain. As Sasuke scrub the stain, he imagined that it was one of the girls' faces. As he was just about to throw the dirty water out to the training ground, the said duo's faces really did appear, suddenly popping out the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" The duckling exclaimed in surprise, ending up spilling the dirty water on the newly cleaned tiles, "Now look at what you've done!"

"Shush! We're here to apologize," the pinklette whispered and redhead continued, "Hear us out and we'll help you clean that up."

"You said you're going to pay for your meal," Sasuke seethed, grabbing the cloth and began drying the tiles, which was thankfully still clean under the water, "you ended up ditching me."

"If you want your payment so bad," the tomato growled before throwing an envelope, smacking him on the face, "here's the money, you ugly duckling!"

Her companion gasped, "Nori!" She smacked the redhead upside the head, "We're here to make peace, not war!"

"But Sakura," Tomato, whose real name is Nori, pouted, "He started it," she pointed at the child across from her location.

"No, Nori," Burossamu, now known as Sakura deadpanned, "He didn't, he just said what we did."

"It doesn't mean he has to say it on my face!" Nori retorted, baring her teeth and canines.

Sakura wrung her arm on the redhead's neck and placed her on a choke hold, "You do that too, you hypocritical midget!"

"Hey! You're a midget too, Pinky!" Nori elbowed the pinklette's stomach, releasing her and now began wrestling each other. Sasuke just ignored them as he read the note attached to the envelope. The handwritings were different, indicating two different people wrote it. It says:

" **Hey, we know you got in trouble because of us _._** _Sorry about that, but your older brother gave me the creep,_ " there seems to be splatters of that part, " **Okay, so we thought about saying sorry to you in person, but the guards are being pricks and wouldn't let us in.** _Hey, I'm the one who thought about this idea,_ " there seems to be splatters of ink at that part, too, " **Here's the payment for Nori's and my food. –The** **Cherīshisutāzu"**

The duckling blinked and looked at the fighting girls. Maybe they aren't that bad after all.

.._._..._.

"…And then he slipped down and everyone saw him naked!" Itachi sighed at his best friend's story. This is the third time Shisui pranked someone in that week and the clan is now complaining about this. They are supposedly to be elite but Shisui just doesn't care, he just rolls on his own way.

"Hey, I've heard your little brother got in trouble," his best friend raised an eyebrow, "was it true he escaped the clan compound?"

"Ye –" The weasel's answer was cut short by the sounds of screaming girls, flesh hitting flesh and leaves being thrown around. Both of the boys became alert, each taking out a kunai. They sneaked their way towards the noise and what did they find? Two girls, who are around Sasuke's age, catfighting; no, they're brawling.

"How the heck did they get in?" Shusui asked in wide eyes just as the pinklette sucker punched the redhead, "What the heck?"

Itachi didn't respond, and just merely stared blankly. He recognize the trespassers, they are the so-called nuisances of Konoha. These are the same children who ran away from him, something he didn't mean to do. He let his presence get acknowledged by his brother, making the duckling make a sound similar to a squawk.

"Aniki," Sasuke stuttered, which got the girls' attention, "I- I could explain!"

The duo of girls tried to hide in the bushes but a certain Uchiha didn't let them do so. Shisui used shuushin to be able to grab the pinklette's vest and the redhead's long hair, keeping them in place, "What do we have here? Is dear Sasuke finally starting to make his harem?"

"Shusui, just no," Itachi glared at the girls' captor as the two girls themselves shouted, "This is child abuse!" and "Leggo or I'll bite you!"

"I don't know how they got in, Aniki," the duckling explained in panic, "They just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Itachi, help me!" The said boy turned his attention to the pleading, sighing as he saw Shisui being bitten on the nose by the redhead and the pinklette's vest long forgotten on the grass as the owner is trying to punch the curly haired Uchiha's jewels, shouting a battlecry.

"ITACHI! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Itachi-kun," Mikoto's voice just signaled it all. The weasel knew there's no hope, they're all not going to make it out alive.

.._._..._.

Sakura and I were kicked out of the Uchiha property, literally. The siblings, their cousin and mother did their best in defending us, yet the clan head didn't budge. At least we aren't banned to go and visit their property, even if the clansmen look at us disdainfully. Ha, sucks to be them because we allied ourselves to the second born of their leader.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom? I mean, look at us," Sakura have a bruised stomach, covered in dirt and scratches, her semi-long sleeve shirt torn and holey, her vest looked like we dragged it on grass, and her parts are ripped a little bit. The only thing that wasn't that damaged was her goggles. I probably worse, considering that I can barely see through my left eye (black eye maybe?), my lower lip is probably split with all the blood going out of it, my nose showed evidence that I had a nosebleed earlier, my long sleeved shirt had its sleeves torn as short as Sakura's now, and the white shorts I'm wearing is covered in dirt and a bit of blood. "We looked like we got wrestled and got beaten up."

"Which exactly what we did," I replied, slightly wincing at the pain on my lip. Its official, I have a split lip now, "Just say the usual, we trained and got a bit overboard at it, again."

That isn't the complete truth nor is it a lie. Our training, AKA me sneaking her inside the ANBU HQ does get a little bit overboard at times. I let Sakura observe the training regime and fighting styles the ANBU use, which led to her favorite style, Bokator. She also practices Bakom, something a soon-to-be kunoichi needs, Lerdrit, a style need for emergency kill-or-be-killed situations, and my personal favorite, the Silat, probably the only style I didn't outright bastardized. It has hundreds of different styles of combat, including grappling, striking, joint manipulation, throws, and the use of bladed weaponry. Or so it said in the books Sakura raided in the ANBU Archive ("Nori-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to not enter here," Inu scolded us, "and Sakura-chan, I know you are interested with the different fighting styles Nori-chan introduced you to, but only ANBU agents are allow in there. No children are even suppose to read those books.")

Good times, good times.

.._._..._.

One more month and it's officially the year I step on the road of ninja. I've been training in the ANBU HQ, since there more training equipment and a new ANBU agent code named "Itachi" who helps me whenever Inu is out for a mission. After all, I need to condition myself before entering the academy. Who knows what kind of training they do there, better be ready than not, right? Now, when I thought I'm the only one about to enter the ninja life, I was wrong.

"You're allowed to be a ninja?" My pink haired friend is going too and she's so downright proud about it. I knew that she's been training, I'm her teacher on most occasions and Inu, along with Itachi helps out a bit on our stances. Both of us are currently on the tallest tree of the playground, sitting on one of its lower branches. I wore an orange sundress, black bolero with a hand stitched Uzumaki clan symbol on it, flesh colored leggings and standard shinobi sandals, and while Sakura wore her green googles with a sakura blossom stitched expertly on the side (her mother stitched it to show Sakura's ownership) like a headband now (not covering her forehead and holding back her bangs out of her face as well), her typical black vest (now with secret pockets), thick brown gloves, navy blue pants and an identical pair of sandals ninja wear.

"Yep," said Sakura, pointing at herself, "I'm going to be someone people will respect," ah, I really rubbed on her, didn't I? "And I'm going to be like my mom and dad," Did I say that her parents used to be ninja, too? Maybe that's the reason why she, a civilian child was allowed by her parents. Or it could also be her persuasiveness, I'll never know.

I feel really proud for her, she really bloomed over the years, no longer that shy girl I've met before. But hey, I get to be with a friend at first day of classes, Sasuke is currently not in that category since he doesn't really want to be near me at all times. I hope that would change sooner or later, it's getting annoying that he hold a grudge longer than I do. Sakura says otherwise though. "You'd be a great kunoichi," I told her as we slopily executed the landing technique ANBU used, "but now, our training regime will be much harsher and harder than before."

Sakura snorted at that comment as she brushed the dirt off her pants, "I might beat you into a pulp in that one."

"Good luck with that, Bubblegum," I retorted. She was about to say something, but her mother called out, "Whatever," the pinklette began to walk away, "see you later!"

When she left, I went straight to the Red Light District. Remember when I said I bought goodies from the black market? Yep, it's in there. Merchants may be shady, but at least I get to pay them the regular price, not overpriced like in the market. This may not be the most moral place to be in either. Guys pay to bang girls in the brothels and I knew about those terms because one of the merchants warned me to be cautious of the prostitutes and their customers. Pedophiles are hard to detect when most people who are roaming the streets have glassy eyes, the merchant said that they are lustful and wanted sex. She even told me that some just look at you and strip you with their eyes, an explanation that fully scarred me for life. What a great way to explain that to children. I still remember Rin's comment, _"Genius, good thing we know what she meant or else we'll be clueless as much as before the warning."_

Prostitutes are usually out at night and so are their customers, which meant the danger level is low. I bought school materials, a messenger bag, some kunai and shuriken, plant seeds for my vegetable and fruit garden, rice and eggs. As soon as all of them are packed in my sack of goodies, I got out of there.'

.._._..._.

 _"No no no no no! I can't lose here! NO, MILEENA!"_

"Holy crap, the almighty Kyuubi is finally winning in Mortal Kombat for real," I commented as Scorpion used the Neather Gates on Mileena, making Kyuubi the winning.

 **"FOOLISH MORTALS, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY KYUUBI NO YOKO!"** The monster's roar boomed, while the blonde retorted, _"It's only the second time you won since we have played this. I won fifty plus more times than you!"_

 **"You lie, human,"** it denied, baring its sharp and colossal row of fangs behind the invisible barrier separating it dark corner from the endless white, **"I do not lose to your insufferable, pathetic species!"**

 **Okay, my turn,** I deadpanned, ignoring the bickering residents as I switched the game to Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Keeping myself distracted from the memory interrupting my body's need of rest, I played it until my internal alarm clock rang.

 **" _MAKE THE RINGING STOP_ , VESSEL / **_NORI_ **!"** Both of them shouted through the loud beat of techno music, and I ignored them. My mindscape's color inversed and lines synched with my headbanging. Like I'll stop it… But I really need to wake up now, so I ended up turning it off just like what they demanded me to do.

.._._..._.

I always wake up at 5 am to fix myself before going to the memorial stone, where I meet up with Inu whenever he's not out of the village. I took a bath and wore a black tank top with the Uzumaki symbol stitched in front, orange shorts and a pair of standard shinobi sandals, before took my new bag.

I saw him on his usual spot but instead of crouching and facing the stone, he's standing up and was holding something. I could feel the tense atmosphere, but I still continued to walk towards him. "Morning Inu," I chirped, beaming at him. His shoulders tensed even more before sagging, "Nori-chan," he sounded so freaking solemn, "I believe it's time to say goodbye."

I blinked, and blinked and immediately shut my emotions, asking in a flat voice "You're leaving?"

Inu winced, "No, I'll be on your side, just not as Inu."

"Why?" I tilted my head, "Are you quitting ANBU? Did Hiruzen-ojji-sama make you do so because I don't think you'd retire this early, considering you get to be behind the mask?"

Inu stared before sighing then began chuckling, "As perspective as ever, Nori-chan," he held out a package, "this is for you."

I took the package and ripped the brown paper neatly wrapped on it. It's a cover goggle with orange tinted lens connected to ear protectors, "These are Uchiha Obito's goggles," the soon-to-be-ex ANBU agent explained, "one of the people I visit here."

I've heard of that name, it's – "But – But this is your best friend's," I managed to stutter out of shock, staring at my present, "This is your memento, why are you give this to me?"

"You remind me a bit of him, especially your pranks," I could feel the smile in his voice, I knew his smile is bittersweet, "besides, I also have another memento already stuck with me."

Everything started blurring. I wiped the tears before they could roll down my cheeks with my arm. He gave me something precious, he saw someone in me, he… he's not alone anymore. I wore the goggles then ran towards him and glomped him. This time, he accepted it in open arms.

.._._..._.

POV Switch

'What's taking her so long?' Sakura looked for the redhead worriedly, 'she's always earlier than me, how come I can't see her anywhere?' The opening assembly is about to start and still no sign of red hair, not even a strand. Sakura wore an identical set of clothes from yesterday, regretting to wear it yesterday for that was the set made for combat. 'Is she in trouble? Did something happen?'

"Sakura," Mebuki looked at her daughter's anxious expression, "would you like to look for her?"

Her little girl nodded and she signaled her daughter to go, watching the bloomed blossom. Mebuki fear her for her daughter's safety whenever she's with the monster's jailer, but the redhead helped the couple in taking Sakura out of her shell. Even if now their daughter is called a devil of the demon, Uzumaki Nori taught Sakura not to listen and just keep moving forward, resulting to the pinklette's confidence and strength.

If something happen to the girl they are in debt on, they are with their daughter's surrogate sister's side.

As the said tomato run towards the academy blaming Inu for making her late, a pink blur bulldozed its way to her. The duo got tangled and began rolling on the road. Realizing what just happen, Nori and Sakura gave each other quick greeting and apology before running to the academy.

Finally, a new chapter will show itself.

._._..

 **See what I did there, ne? Okay, I'm really getting dizzy now and I need to sleep.**

 **The chapter is really the longest so far, which I could say thank whatever deity out there that I finally finished it. For my part time beta, I only let her check 1/3 of this story because she really gets uncomfortable on M rated parts, only tolerating the light ones.**

 **Oh, I saw NM drawing Nori during lunch today before I continued writing this in our computer lab. I don't know but I think she was. If she posted it somewhere, probably deviantart, please inform me about it. Thank you!**

 **Anaya413**


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Guys, this story will be in a haitus until the end of the week. Sorry, but I have reasons:**

 **One is that this is our exam week and I need to study, a lot. I got sick a lot so I need to catch up;**

 **Second, I'll edit everything because when I reread this last week, I saw so many mistakes that I need to edit most of the content;**

 **Third, this fanfic will turn into rated M soon so I actually expect those people who do not like those above rated T fanfics to leave, I don't like anyone blocking me and/or accidentally destroying someone's innocence or mind. I'll be placing this in the Parody genre, too, by the way;**

 **Lastly, NM, pH and I will be sharing the same account soon as well. Why? It's because pH asked me to remake her stories because she won't be writing anymore, she's a varsity in swimming so I can't really blame her. NM** ** _might_** **be writing or helping me in some scenes I'm not really quite fond of (like from the last chapter, I was really uncomfortable posting that actually) and she might also make a comic version after her internet ban (she needs to study since she is failing).**

 **Sorry if this is a bit sudden.**

 **-Anaya413**


End file.
